


Daily Planet Style

by UselessLesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone can see everything through the damn glass walls, F/F, F/M, Lois Lane gettin on the Queen of all Media's nerves, Lois and Lucy are getting along better, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, Set when Lucy was still working in Catco, and no siobhan yet either, confused Puppy Kara, shipper lucy, supercat, the fic you never asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian/pseuds/UselessLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark are in town. Cat isn't pleased. Cat misinterprets something Lois says, and Lois takes the opportunity to embarrass her rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Planet Style

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this trash that has been swimming around in my head since my friend planted the idea there two or three weeks ago.(more on that after, I don't want to spoil the story).

Cat Grant was not in a good mood. A scowl was fixed on her face. She had threatened to fire the redhead for accidentally crossing her path in the morning, and had actually fired one of her journalists. When there wasn't a glass (the contents altering between M&M's and whiskey) in her hands, she was rubbing her head. Her employees were scurrying around the room, trying to look as busy as possible, keeping their eyes trained away from the glass walls of her office, afraid of invoking her wrath.

Kara Danvers, however, was in a great mood. There was a spring in her step and a smile on her face that no amount of errands and barked commands could wipe off. If she had a tail, it would have been wagging. Her co-workers were amazed and confused in equal parts.

The reason for both women's mood was the same: Lois Lane and Clark Kent were in town.

There was going to be an awards ceremony that night, and Lois was receiving a lifetime achievement award. The fact that Cat had won the award in question the year before had not lessened her irritation. Lane was in HER city, with all eyes on her. Cat knew from experience that her mood would only worsen until she managed to one-up her former college or until Lois left National city, whichever came first.

Kara, on the other hand, was delighted with this turn of events. She really liked Lois, and had known her for years. She knew that Miss Grant and Lois had some sort of strange, competitive, love-hate relationship (one they would both insist was just hate) and lived for the chance to show each other up and irritate the other. She thought that they were more alike than they'd care to admit. Lois and Clark had made lunch plans with Kara, and she couldn't wait to see her baby cousin again.

Kara was humming to herself as she started on the last email she had to send before she left for lunch. She knew it was nearing 1 o'clock, the time she was supposed to meet Lois and Clark, but she figured she'd just fly to the restaurant. She was concentrating so hard on her work that it took her a moment to realise that the previously buzzing room was deathly quiet and that the ding she had heard wasn't the sound of her email sending. It was Cat's private elevator. She looked up to see that Lois was striding towards her.

“Oh Rao.” Kara thought, glancing in her boss's direction. She looked pissed.

“Hey Kar, ready to go?”

Kara quickly got to her feet.

“Lois! What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you?” Kara said, aware of Cat's glare burning a hole into the side of her head.  
Before Lois could reply, they heard Cat call out in a lazy tone, “ Don't just stand there talking to my assistant, Lane. Come in.”

“I'll give you a few minutes to finish up.” Lois told Kara with a wink, before turning and sweeping into Cat's office, arms spread wide as if offering a hug.

“Kitty!” she greeted.

Kara winched. This wasn't going to end well.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I'm actually here to steal your assistant.”

Cat straightened her spine and glared, all pretense of civility gone.

“Listen here Lane, if you think you can just waltz in here and take my assistant, you have another thing coming.” she practically growled, standing and gripping the edge of her desk. “I understand that it must be hard for YOU to find a competent assistant, and you're jealous of me because I have the best in the business, but she is mine, and You. Can't. Have. Her.” 

At this point Cat was leaning across the desk and putting careful emphasis on each word.

Kara was grinning so hard at the praise she thought her face might split in two.As nice as it was to hear how much Cat valued her, she knew that Lois would take advantage of the misunderstanding to annoy her more unless she stepped in. So she gathered her things as quickly as she could risk with all the eyes in the room darting between Miss Grant's office and her, intending to announce the real reason Lois was here and try to smoothen things over.

“Working for you and being yours are two different thing.” Lois pointed out. “ Besides, you have my sister working here, I think your assistant would be a fair trade.”

“Baby Lane WANTS to work here, in National City, for me. I didn't head-hunt her. Besides, from what she said about your relationship when she came here, the distance probably helped.” Cat was saying as Kara stuffed everything in her bag and started towards the office. “Besides, taking something that is mine would go against that oath we took back at the Daily Planet. You're many things, but you're not the kind to break your word.”

Lois put a hand on her heart, mock hurt and shock crossing her features as Kara entered the room.

“You wound me! I would NEVER! BUUUUTTT....” at this, a wicked grin crossed Lois's face. “ It doesn't apply unless you lay your claim , Daily Planet style.”  
Kara had no idea what was going on. Claim her? Daily Planet style? She saw realisation cross Cat's features before they set in steely determination.

Cat strode towards her, a fire in her eyes that made her nervous.

“Miss Grant?” Kara questioned, but didn't move, even as Cat stopped right next to her, her body facing Kara's side, her glare directed at Lois.

Slowly, still keeping one eye fixed on Lois, Cat leaned into Kara, wrapping both arms around her waist. Kara's heart sped up so much that she was suddenly was glad she was the only one in the room with super-hearing.

Then, almost as slowly as she had walked over, she licked Kara's cheek.

“Mine.” Cat growled, glare once again aimed at Lois.

Kara's mind went blank.

The crash of Winn falling off of his chair broke the stunned silence.

Lois started to laugh.

“That was GOLD! I can't believe you actually did it. In the middle of your office! With everyone watching!!” at this Lois was nearly doubled over with laughter. “ All over a stupid misunderstanding!”

Cat cocked her head and raised a single eyebrow, perfectly composed despite her confusion and the fact she was currently wrapped possessively around her blushing assistant.

Unlike Kara. Kara was very flustered and confused, and provided quite the contrast to her boss.

Lois wiped under her eye. “Clark and Kara are cousins. We're taking her. To lunch, that is.”

There was a moments pause. 

“Where?” Cat asked, voice and manner still calm.

“ Th- that place down the street, across from the Starbucks.” Kara replied. Considering the fact that the Queen of all Media, who had just licked her face as some sort of way to 'claim' her, still had her arms around her, she thought she did a pretty good job at keeping her voice level, even if she forgot the name of the restaurant.

“Bring me back a salad, no scratch that, a burger. Lord knows I'll need it after the meeting I have next.” Cat muttered as she unwrapped her arms from Kara's waist. 

“ Of course Miss Grant, will there be anything else?” Kara asked as she stepped back, immediately missing the warmth of Cat's arms.

“That will be all. Now , chop,chop, don't just stand awestruck in my office, you have lunch plans and I have a meeting.” Cat proclaimed as she strode back around her desk to sit down. Looking out, Kara could see multiple people waiting awkwardly outside the office, trying to pretend they hadn't heard or seen anything. Except Lucy, who was standing right beside them, practically bouncing.

As they left the room and the employees poured in, Lucy pulled Lois to the side and slide her a fifty dollar note.

“Welcome aboard the S.S SuperCat.” She whispered, trying but failed to keep a straight face.

“ Yeah, yeah, get to your meeting 'Baby Lane'” Lois said, shoving Lucy lightly towards the door.

“Hey, that's Captain Lane to you.” Lucy said, pretending to be stern as she followed the others into the office.

“ I thought Lucy was a Major.” Kara said, latching onto what little information she could make sense of, still very flustered.

“Yeah, but she's also the self proclaimed Captain of the ship.”

At Kara's puzzled look, she elaborated, “ You and Cat. As a couple. She's the head shipper.”

“.... Did she just pay you for making Cat lick my face?”

“Maybe.”

Kara had so many questions, but she could not articulate them at this moment in time. So she just followed Lois to the elevator, her cheeks burning, and still slightly damp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was inspired by my friend telling me about that time that Peter Parker left the Daily Bugle, and his new friend at his new workplace licked his cheek to claim him as her "Photo Monkey". I immediately wanted a fic where Cat did something similar to Kara, and thus this ridiculous fic was born.


End file.
